


Prince Not-So-Charming and Other Tales of Misadventure

by HateinSpades



Category: Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich | The Frog Prince (Fairy Tale), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Angst, Cute, Deku is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more characters tags and relationships as the fic goes on, mentions of Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateinSpades/pseuds/HateinSpades
Summary: BNHA Fairy Tale au, go!!In which a young princess befriends a frog and thus creates a new system of government, a king-to-be destroys the expectations of an emperor through awakening a beauty, a prince ignores all warning signs to save his friend, and more unusual misadventures.Have fun and enjoy the ride!





	Prince Not-So-Charming and Other Tales of Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

A small golden ball. About four inches in diameter, floating thirty feet in the air. How strange. But the floating was not the strange part, no, the strange part was its shining golden color and distinctive isolation the air. The girl below had been playing with similar objects for years, making them float ever so high since her fourth birthday. However, this ball was solid gold, reflecting the sun in every direction. She was very happy with this new toy, watching it hover above her with a smile. 

On such a warm and sunny day, how could she not be satisfied with how it was going. After a light breakfast, Ochako had been rushed outside for a “surprise”. She was not, in fact, surprised by her new gift, however it pleased the girl, knowing what this gift symbolized. 

When you can make one hundred pounds float, I will pass down your mother’s golden orb. She remembered that day fondly. She had just succeeded in making her own tiny body float and her father was delighted. At only seven, her quirk had already begun to show her ability. Now, at fifteen, Uraraka Ochako could enforce her zero gravity quirk on over one hundred pounds. Of course, that wasn’t the extent of her quirk but upon learning that she became ill after using it too much, Uraraka slowed down experimenting with it. 

Now, she watched it float lazily above her head on a hot summer day, a cool breeze making the cattails around her family’s large pond drift from side to side. A few clouds dotted the sky, but not enough to cover the sun. Instead, there were just enough to gaze at as they drifted by without care. Uraraka shaded her eyes as she watched the shining ball floating above her. She couldn’t see it perfectly but that didn’t matter. As long as it was safe, she would be fine. 

Uraraka looked down at the pond, where her legs swayed lightly in the cool water. Her skirts were piled heavy around her, slightly uncomfortable but the cool water more than made up for it. Her shoes sat in the grass beside her, dangerously close to being pushed into the water by her wind ruffled skirts. The skirts, though traditional for her family, were long and thick, spread out around her. If anybody saw her, the family would be in trouble for sure. It wasn’t exactly decent for a princess and heir to the throne to have her skirts all bunched up around her waist. But, the hot sun tempted her to dip her feet into the pond and between the cattails she sat, far from the public eye. 

Far from her subjects, yes, but incredibly close to the frogs that inhabit the pond where she sat. Uraraka liked those frogs, the young ones were quite cute and the older ones kept flies from invading her hiding spot. So, when an unusually teal frog hopped up to see her, Uraraka held out a hand for it to jump into. 

It hopped into the offered hand, surprising the young princess. Despite the frogs’ friendly nature, many of them declined to hop up to see her. She smiled at the small frog and for a moment it seemed like the frog was smiling back. How peculiar. 

Uraraka leaned back onto her other hand and sighed. Soon, someone might come to find her and this lovely rest will come to an end. She dreaded the next moment she heard someone else’s voice. She looked at the frog for a moment, taking in its large black eyes. Somehow, the frog seemed...trustworthy. Uraraka gave in. 

“Hello,” she tried. She didn’t exactly expect the frog to respond but if it hopped away, then she couldn’t talk to it...talk to the frog. What is she doing?

“Ribbit,” the frog replied. 

“Is it dumb for a princess to conversate with an amphibian?” Uraraka asked the frog. It didn’t respond. “Sorry, you can’t respond. You’re a frog. Do you mind if I rant about some things?” She took the frog’s silence as a no, although it seemed to make itself comfortable in her hand and blinked slowly. 

“You probably know this, but I’m a princess. Heir to the throne actually. At least, I would be if I wasn’t a girl. Being a girl sucks. Now that I’m sixteen, I’m an ‘eligible bachelorette’. Which, if you don’t know, and you couldn’t because you’re a frog, means that soon I’ll be forced into an unhappy marriage to make my parents happy and to keep the kingdom at peace. Which, I’d usually be fine with because a lot of people depend on me. I’ll have a whole kingdom depending on me. But I’ve met most of the princes and I’m not, well, attracted to them. 

“Like, I’m sure they’re nice people, and from what I’ve seen they are!” she added quickly. “And usually I wouldn’t mind spending my life with one of them! And they aren’t unattractive either. I guess I’m just not...in love with any of them. I might be able to learn to love some of them, Deku in particular but like, Deku’s my friend and I just...” she sighed.

“Ribbit,” the frog replied before catching something with its tongue.

Uraraka squeaked, jumping a bit at the frog’s action. In her surprise, she lost control of the ball and it dropped. It dropped straight into the pond with a small splash. Oh no. 

“Oh my god! That was my mother’s ball!” she said fearfully. She looked down at the frog, knowing that it wasn’t the frog’s fault, it was a frog. Uraraka glanced at the thing in the frog’s mouth. It was a small flower. If she hadn’t been so freaked out, she would’ve remarked on how cute it was. She put down the frog and it jumped far into the pond. She sighed, time for a swim. 

For a few minutes, Uraraka worked on taking off her skirts and dresses. Eventually she had resigned to tearing apart the thick skirts, grabbing layers and slowly ripping them. Just before she jumped into the pond, something grabbed her eye a few feet away. It glittered in the sun. Was that...

The teal frog from before held her mother’s golden ball in its mouth and hopped toward her, dropping the ball next to her side. Uraraka stared in shock. 

“Th-thank you!” she exclaimed, picking up the ball in layers of ripped fabric. She carefully stood up. Thank goodness she was still mildly presentable, she had to get this ball back to the castle and dress in something else. She stood up and picked up the frog, smiling gently at it. “Thank you very much, dear!”

“Ribbit, you’re welcome!” the frog replied. It smiled back at Uraraka.

She screamed.

The frog screamed. 

It had a surprisingly feminine voice for a frog. Now that Uraraka could think moderately clearly...who was she kidding she's still freaking out oh god a talking frog what do???

“Are we done screaming? It was fun but not a very polite way to greet someone, in this society.” The frog said, seemingly disappointed about that fact.

“W-what!?” Uraraka coughed out, somehow still holding the frog. 

“Frogs apparently scream for many different reasons, including as a greeting, but I think humans are different.” The frog said thoughtfully. 

“You-you’re right, that was rather rude of me.” Uraraka relented. She was still shaking quite a bit but the frog didn't seem to mind. In fact, it (she?) seemed to be deep in thought. “Would you like to return to the pond-” so that she could go back to the castle and forget this ever happened. 

The frog shook her head, “I'd prefer to go with you, your highness.” Uraraka cringed.

“Could you refrain from calling me that, uhhh...” Uraraka realized that she didn't know the frog’s name. Did she have a name? She was a frog.

“Asui Tsuyu. You can call me Tsu. Nice to meet you.” The frog filled in. Tsuyu stuck out a tiny frog hand and shook Uraraka’s finger gently. “Now, may I accompany you to the castle.” 

“I suppose,” Uraraka conceded. What could possibly happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> :D


End file.
